shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
but commonly referred by his new name .and he was born in the eastern thūrwolf tribe along with his twin sister.he was also mistaken as the older twin brother of Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf. even mistaken the older twin son of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. he is also the keeper of the Crystal of Power For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his father's page for more info. Personality's his normal personality was Like his grandfather. expect he is more perceptive than he seems. and often tells other people what they need to hear instead of them being so picky. however sometimes he can be scary like his mother or his grandmother at times. however Unlike his mother or grandmother. he is not afraid to show any emotions when the moment calls for it. and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper at Sharona when she appears to kill his twin sister. later on he is very popular from his family and very loyal to his friends, and was viewed as a number one friend by his best friends. he was offend has a strong sense of duty to honor. to others even yet he's cold "Calm" Personality at first. this personality was always been a mysterious, very kind, yet charming however he's very shy. Prior to his other "evil Personality". he was always having a calm and nice attitude. because he was a friendly type of person. very respectful to those he cares for as his friends he is also Well known to speak in a very calm matter but in a calm Blackpool,England(vice Versa of Basil) accent, however yet he uses his thick playboy handsome Latin American accent (vice versa of Bane). even he seems somewhat yet peaceful,but yet he is shown being so collected. yet friendly and gets very emotional and starts to randomly cry uncontrollably when he was happy to the joy or touched by friendship of his best friends. He never been seen to get angry. but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people in puerto rican[[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s"(idiots in Puerto Rican)]] he was also later called a "''crybaby"(a hint of his highly emotional state)by his late father. in which he was when he was just a teenager back then.while he was also kind-heated and very protective of his twin sister,half-sister and his best friends. he even has a soft spot for his tomboy daughter at sometimes. "Dark" Personality :See More: Rinzler Razor Relationships he has encountered many shamans and normal people throughout his life, from family, to friends and people who analyzes him as a role model, and to have bad rivals and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationships *The Son to Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *The Twin Brother to Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf *The Adopted "Big" Brother to Millanna "Millie" Marson *The Half-Older Brother to Rena Scheris Tearson *Was defeated once and "killed" once at a the time. but later was revived by his grandmother. just like his mother *The Nephew and godson to his uncle Christopher Tearson and Aunt Stefania Tearson *The close friend and ex-boyfriend to Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi *Holds a personal deep grudge against his father Renton Michael Thūrwolf I for leaving the family household *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *He Made a Promise to his half-sister and twin sister, if he ever save them from danger he well be always be there for them *The Father to Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf Appearance he greatly resembles of his twin sister expect he had semi-long dark Sea Green hair with two longer tufts with his atlantean elf ears are hiding under his hair(sometimes)even he has black eyes, Being Lilly's twin identical brother. sometimes he sometimes resembles his identical twin sister. expect, His eyes are very piercing and cold narrowed like. but his hairstyle is much like her's but expect his is much longer in length(sometimes cut short). however his grandmother noted something, he and his grandfather had a close heavily resembles each other Before the Timeskip When he was just a child, he had short hair. while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of short jeans with sandals After the Timeskip as a young adult was shown He wears a black and purple lined colored cloak. under the hood that cloak he had shoulder-length hair After the two years timeskip being defeated and "killed", He often wears his grandfather's trademark large Romanian black Cloak with opened up sleeves.(it well later become a pair of three set of bat wings in his oversoul but well later turn back to normal. the jacket itself when the oversoul is once over the wings well turn back to normal into the Romanian cloak again)however he wears a pair of atlantean short jeans with strange atlantean black markings on the bottom on them while wearing a pair of black boots. He also possessed a long Snake forked like-tongue(Giving by his uncle's team) that can carry most of small things such as pencils and pens he offend wears a black hooded cloak to hide his appearance to others. expect his friends and family Abilities and Powers he is a very expart fighter using kendō, CQC or unnamed deadly arts of karate to fight his opponents. He is always seen carrying a sword under his left sleeve with him and is quite capable using it with his left hand. even he can cleaving a tree in two with one slash. After becoming a shaman, he uses a lot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and Faeria. Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': The Illusion ability can be useful but yet dangerous to Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Reflection' The Reflection skill is used only once by Eliskuya during the fight with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she tried to throw her sword at him, which backfired and came back at her and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Eliskuya used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging this skill. Miscellaneous Skills *'Heated Claw:' the Oversize heated claw on his left finger that can destroy or melting anything or anyone in ablaze. *'finger flick:' a technique that he uses where a simple of a finger flick has enough physical force to send an someone flying a considerable distance away, even with great powerful force to crash through multiple physical constructs *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The only time he showcased some painful yet quick barehanded fighting skills was during the beating of sharona: since he punched her with a painful punch to the ribcage, however, he might have been fairly over use it at times. *'Ritual of Taizan Fukun:' a technique that hao showed him was the "Taizan Fukun". it is the ancient Chinese name for the King of Hell, who judges the dead and decides their late fate. It is although this secret technique that Hao showed him was and able to be reborn again and even in years later as someone else, and then years later being a teenager again. This is probably one of his greatest techniques ever known, because to known for *'Shape Shifting': mass-shifting abilities allowed him to effectively mimic any voices and wide variety of a human shapes and sizes, making it hard yet difficult for others to track him *'Teleportatin': Eliskuya's main power is telephoning, he can only teleport to short distance about two miles. However, he can't teleport to places he had never seen before otherwise *'Ravenvalier Form': the result being thrown at a mouth of a volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, made him turn into a demonic bird vampire like being, however it made him look strong yet fearsome. even yet likes to eat or drink others blood to stay healthy. however the result well make him have extremely pain by turning back to his normal self Swordsmanship Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: the "Demonic" replica Harusame sword :Romanian Jacket Guardian: the large jacket he offend wears he was given by his late grandfather, the jacket acts like a guardian, he even calls it "a strange coat", which retained its unique power with those set of three razor-sharp bat wings. When mixed with the killer razor-sharp tips on their edges was given a more deadly look. the razor-sharp wings could also be used to fly with, thus immobilizing it. Due to the wings being derived from the jacket's wings. the razor-sharp edge of the wings can tear a target to sunders and impalement in a blink of an eye. These wings were capable of impalement an opponent's body,. If the jacket was cut in half or damaged, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket again. Technologies developed *The Gynoid: Quorra Demetra *The AI Bot: R.A.L History Early Past and Early Childhood he was a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about his past he was born on December 2nd to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. He spent most of his early childhood living with both his mom and dad along with his twin sister. however his father left the family for some random unknown reasons. however with his grandfather Vincent Vyron, who helped him in the family ways of shamanic. For the most part. his childhood he was rather regularly happy outcasted by his grandfather showing his shamanic powers to him at a young age. he spends most of his time listening to the sounds of the wind with his twin sister. However he always enjoying his life for himself and his twin sister. soon later his dream wanted to become become Shaman King. his ambitions to become Shaman King began at age four. when his grandfather told him of the King of Spirits and he began that he saw the possibility of the easy life and from that day he decided to become Shaman King and having a great easy-going family on mind. Eye to Eye: Meeting with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi soon after His training progressed a bit slowly development progress without his twin sister, at age of five, he meet a young girl, named Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. the two later become close one of another at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meet the same a strange spider girl who Spooked him and pinned him down and was scared of her. but he kinda changed of heart and was not scared of her anymore because of her promise she made to him. however he agrees with. later on he leaves home for kendō class for the Morning, soon he was at kendō school. During his training. just then out of no where he met the same strange spider girl from the same morning who he meet before and even he was scared again. yet was not unable not to strike the headmaster. however the headmaster ended the fight quickly ends the fight fast and let his student go home for a break. after his kendō class he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following his failure to completing his first kendō class. he soon he returned home he was scared that he saw blood everywhere at the mansion and find out his mother was on the floor laying critically wounded. but his grandmother was there beside his mother and she reminded him and his twin sister. and was soon later taking to Lucca's place and was later Adopted by herwho later Adopted him along with his twin sister and baby sister. soon after he was adopted by lucca. later that afternoon he was later meeting with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" their mother. it was soon later revealed none other by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who killed their mother in coldblooded. after sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. he was sad to hear the news from sharona even yet quite upset at her for killing his mother. soon at night while the twins,lucca and their baby sister was fast asleep. Sharona later came back again this time to kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. later the next day at morning he heard what happen to his to his twin sister and baby sister by hearing the bad news from his new best friend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. Barrel Volcano Confronting Sharona at Barrel Volcano after chasing after Sharona on their bikes with his best friend. who later took his sisters as hostages. it was later a major setup trap by Sharona. he was later beaten Sharona by her own trap. but was badly beaten up by the brainwashed Ellie Elwood and was nearly half killed by Sharona. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by sharona. meanwhile his twin sister tried to save him from being pushed of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but Sharona pushed his twin sister out of the away and she later stomped on his fingers while he was trying hang onto the end of the cliff but he lost his grip and made him falling down in the volcano. he later soon replies he failed to save his sisters yet failed to avenge his mother's death but he later suffers a lot of injures. he began sinking rapidly into the lava after losing consciousness and almost killing him. but he was However separated with his twin sister and baby sister, however he was on the verge of death yet his twin sister believed he was dead. Timeskip Recovering months later he manage to survived while pulling himself out of the volcano while laying near the doorway of entrance of Barrel Volcano however the state he was in he was in a near-death sate. however his grandmother later find him. the elderly Ayeka Nayru Tearson. who found her grandson when the lava left him in a horrible state he was in. however his entire side of his body from the neck down was completely badly scared doing the time has gone by. she took her grandson in took him at her place and later nursing him back to health and she was later let him heal his injuries. and after he healed his injuries it was later on she even showed him to control his shamanic powers doing that time and she even give him his new sword. the Demonic Harusame blade and a guardian ghost named Faeria. before he left his grandmother's place.however grandmother later showed him where his grandfather was from and he was later happy to stay at Vyron's cathedral for a while and later on she give her grandson a new name "Eliskuya" to which to abandon his father's name. soon after she left. he waited for the right moment for Sharona De Vil Rhodes to have his revenge and have a final battle against her once and for all Meeting an old friend Revenge Present Time Searching for Naomi Etymology the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from "Elis"(My god is the lord) and "Kuya" (Expanding sky) Character Trivia *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music Ami & Yumi, when he was younger. similar of Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel, because of he saved her a lot of times *he is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette however doing the age of twenty-two, he smoked with the same number over twenty-two cigarettes in total. however he quit smoking when he got older to keep his new world record for himself. *he offend has a split personality moment with his "dark" ego at times *A Running gag him and his father. always argue at each other in fits of rage References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member